Tin Can Telephones
'Tin Can Telephones '''is the eighth episode of the second season. Plot One peaceful morning, Bill and Ben have woken up after a good night's sleep, when they hear a very strange noise so go to investigate. It is Scamper who is making the strange noise, she has a tin can over her head and can't see where she is going so Bill and Ben help to get it off. Ben asks Scamper if she wants the tin can but she doesn't, then she tells the flowerpot men that there is a pile of tin cans near the kennel and Thistle said there were nuts inside so Scamper put her head in to have a look and she got stuck, Thistle had played a trick on Scamper. Bill and Ben look at the pile of cans that Scamper had told them about and start making a huge noise into them, then Bill asks Thistle if she played a trick on Scamper and she innocently says that she might have done. Bill and Ben start making noises into the cans again and that makes Thistle tell the truth, then they run off to surprise other people with their tin can noises. First, Bill and Ben surprise Whoops, then Boo, and finally Slowcoach. As Bill and Ben are running off, Slowcoach calls them back and suggests a more useful thing to do with the cans - they can make a telephone out of them. Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben to fix one end of a length of string to one tin and fix the other end to the other tin, he also tells them to stretch the string and then their voices will travel along the string, then Bill and Ben rush off to make their telephone. In the shed, Ben finds a very long length of string - so long, that he gets tangled up. Bill makes holes in the tins and sees Ben all tangled up so he helps him. Soon, Bill and Ben are ready to try their new telephone, Ben talks into it and thinks it works, but he and Bill are standing so close that they can hear each other without the telephone, so Bill sends Ben to the end of the garden. Ben talks into the telephone and Bill talks back, the flowerpot men's tin can telephone really does work. Thistle wonders why Ben is talking to the tin can so Ben shows her that it is now a telephone and she is very surprised to hear Bill's voice coming out of the tin. Bill and Ben let Weed use their tin can telephone, she talks into it and Bill, Ben and Slowcoach can hear her from inside Slowcoach's house. Weed is pleased that the flowerpot men's telephone works and Slowcoach asks her if there is anyone else she would like to talk to, Weed says that she would like to talk to Gnome as she has never heard him speak. Bill asks Gnome to say something to Weed, but Gnome doesn't have anything to say and Weed thinks he only talks to himself. Then, Bill has an idea - he and Ben can find out if Gnome ''does talk to himself, they leave one end of their telephone next to Gnome and hide with the other end of their telephone in next door's garden, they wait and listen but still Gnome doesn't say anything. Bill and Ben listen until it is night-time and the stars come out, they are fast asleep until they hear Pry through their telephone. Pry decides to take the tin for her nest as it is shiny and before Bill and Ben can stop her, their telephone is pulled over the fence and into the sky. As Pry is carrying the telephone to her nest, it hits a bucket which falls and lands on Boo. Bill, Ben and Pry hear Boo to see if he is all right, Ben tells Pry about the telephone and she apologizes for taking it without realizing. Boo asks if anyone is going to help him out of the bucket so Bill and Ben try to lift it up, but it is too heavy. Bill thinks Slowcoach will know what to do so he and Ben go over to Slowcoach's house. Of course, Slowcoach does know what to do, he tells Bill and Ben to leave their telephone in his house and listen to what he tells them through the other end, Slowcoach also tells the flowerpot men to fetch some strong sticks on their way back to the bucket. When Bill and Ben get back to the bucket, Slowcoach tells them to put their sticks under the edge of it and use them to lift it up, when the bucket is high enough, Slowcoach tells Boo to come of it, now Boo is rescued. After all the excitement, everyone is ready for bed. Next morning, Bill remembers about Gnome and the flowerpot men wonder whether to spend all day hiding near Gnome in case he says anything to himself, but they decide to leave that for another time. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Thistle * Whoops * Boo * Pry * Rose (cameo) * Gnome * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Thistle and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen